We're All Friends
"We're All Friends" is a song about people having friendship with each other. In the "Here Comes a Song" version, they have random people like random things. In the "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" version, it says about The Wiggles and their friends liking each other. Origins Anthony came up with an idea of spending friends time together. Production * Greg sings lead, Jane Bezzina provides the backing vocals, Murray plays the bass guitar and Chief Kabasa Player, which is a programmed percussion machine, Anthony plays the electric guitar, and Jeff plays the organ. * The original 2006 version is a demo version while the 2007 version is a re-recorded version. Plus, The Wiggles wrote this song about them and their friends who like each other. Song Credits 1992 Version * Music, Lyrics, Arrangement & Original Idea: Anthony Field * Publisher: EMI Music 2006 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Lyrics: Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2007 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Lyrics: Greg Page * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 1992 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Backing Vocals - Jane Bezzina * Bass/Chief Kabasa Player - Murray Cook * Electric Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ - Jeff Fatt 2006 Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass/Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Piano - Jeff Fatt 2007 Version * Lead Vocals - Sam Moran * Additional Vocals - Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field * Bass - Murray Cook * Acoustic Guitar - Anthony Field * Organ/Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Anthony Howe * Bouzouki - George Tseros * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay Listen Lyrics Original Version Barton is friends with Alex Who's friends with Jessie And they all like apples Adrian is friends with Sasha Who's friends with Rebecca And they all like the swings Benjamin is friends with Michelle Who's friends with Sarah And they all like fire engines David is friends with Joseph Who's friends with Daniel And they all like Timothy We're all friends here at this kindy Although at times you wouldn't think so But a smile or a hug or a gentle "I'm sorry." Makes you feel okay Others: Okay? Greg: Okay. Wiggles: Okay! Rachel is friends with Fergus Who's friends with Caroline and they all like dress up. 2006 and 2007 Versions Greg/Sam: Murray is friends with Anthony Who's friends with Jeff The Other Wiggles: And we all like Greg/Sam Greg/Sam: Henry is friends with Dorothy Who's friends with the Captain And we all like Wags Well, we're all friends here, everybody But sometimes your friends might be sad But a smile or a hug or a gentle I'm sorry Makes you feel okay (speaking) Okay, that's right. Well, Henry is friends with Dorothy Who's friends with the Captain And we all like Wags (whistling) Video Appearances * You Make Me Feel Like Dancing Album Appearances *Here Comes A Song *Wiggle Time *Getting Strong! *Hit Songs and Rarities *Wiggle & Learn (Acoustic) Greg's Version *Let's Wiggle (album) Video Gallery See here Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:Here Comes A Song songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:Getting Strong songs Category:You Make Me Feel Like Dancing songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur's Travelling Show songs Category:1992 songs Category:1992 Category:2007 songs Category:2007 Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2008 Category:2008 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:Adapted Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Songs Mentioning Wiggles Members Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2011 Category:2011 songs